Spartan Sasuke Tournament 5
The fifth in the series and the first since ump double ump's Kanzenseiha in Spartan Sasuke 4. Hosted in October 2016, Every obstacle in tournament 4 was removed and replaced with over 25 new obstacles. Tournament 5 introduced a new rank of competitors "The All Stars" designed to lead this new era of Spartan Sasuke. 5 competitors were moved up to the rank of all star, these competitors are SMOKEY MASSACRE, XxAlfaPumaxX, DHG Fireball, HunterUnit751, and grand champion ump double ump. For this tournament a lottery was held to determine the run order for the tournament which resulted with competitors like AnEpikReshiram, Sauron Sucks, etc. to have early spots in the run order. All Competitors were affected by the lottery except the last 5 spots (#36 - #40) which were reserved for the All Stars. AnEpikReshiram was ranked up to veteran after becoming only 1 of 6 competitors to clear the 1st Stage in Tournament 4, AnEpikReshiram delivered once again being the first competitor to clear the new 1st Stage. Shortly afterwards Cirin took on the course after skipping tournament 4 and was able to clear for his first time since his debut in Spartan Sasuke 2. Later Sauron Sucks took on the course looking for revenge after his first obstacle failure in tournament 4, He was able to pass the new first obstacle the Head Glider and go on to become the 3rd finisher of the tournament. Immediately after Sauron's run KinqSparkity (formerly known as InwardAgate62) made his fourth run at the course and cleared the 1st Stage for his first time. After that unfortunately a long streak of failures occurred, when skilled competitors like CleverAIchemist, SaneThe Legend, and veteran Patty Freakin went out on the new 1st Stage. Then the All Stars were ready to take on the course starting with SMOKEY MASSACRE who is trying to makeup for his 1st Stage failure in Tournament 4 and did so clearing the new 1st Stage and giving the All Stars a strong start in Tournament 5. XxAlfaPumaxX was next but struggled with the new Tackle Machine and as a result ran out of time on the last obstacle the Column Ladder ruining his streak of clearing the 1st Stage in every tournament. DHG Fireball however suffered the most painful failure out of all the All Stars in the 1st Stage when he shockingly failed the Ghost Ramp also ruining his streak of clearing the 1st Stage in every tournament. This meant that HunterUnit751 was the only competitor left with the achievement of clearing the 1st Stage in every tournament, but unlike Puma & Fireball he was able to keep this streak alive clearing the 1st Stage for his fifth time on Spartan Sasuke. Then the last competitor grand champion ump double ump was ready to take on the new course, it was because of his Kanzenseiha in tournament 4 that the course went through a "complete renewal". ump double ump once again delivered becoming the seventh competitor to clear the 1st Stage in tournament 5. The 2nd Stage was also completely redesigned being shortened to only one section compared to previous tournaments which had the 2nd Stage divided into two sections. AnEpikReshiram was the first to take on the new 2nd Stage, he got off to a good start clearing the first three obstacles but his run was halted when he rushed the Doorknob Grasper and failed the 2nd Stage again. Cirin was able to get past the Doorknob Grasper but he came up short on the next obstacle the Curtain Cling, which then took out the next competitor Sauron Sucks. KinqSparkity took on the 2nd Stage for his first time but suffered an early exit when he rushed the second ladder of the Double Salmon Ladder and fell to his doom. But after that success finally arrived with SMOKEY MASSACRE clearing the stage in under a minute. HunterUnit751 however suffered a tragedy on the Double Salmon Ladder slipping up several times on the first ladder, while he managed to pass the obstacle those slip ups cost him nearly 20 seconds and resulted with him running out of time by a painful 1 thirds of a second. ump double ump was able to clear the 2nd Stage like Smokey to move to the 3rd Stage for his first time . However this still resulted in the fewest amount of 2nd Stage clears with only SMOKEY MASSACRE and ump double ump moving on to the 3rd Stage. For the first time in Spartan Sasuke the 3rd Stage became a jumping stage after it being a Mongoose stage in the first four tournaments which resulted in obstacles like the Cliffhanger (which was transformed to the Ultimate Cliffhanger for this tournament) getting moved to the 3rd Stage. SMOKEY MASSACRE went first and managed to pass the first half of the new 3rd Stage including the Ultimate Cliffhanger. The obstacle Smokey was most worried about was the fifth obstacle the Jumping Bars, while he managed to pass the obstacle he failed the jump getting onto the next obstacle the Hang Climb. (And since he touched the Hang Climb it counts as a Hang Climb fail.) For the third tournament in a row ump double ump is the last man standing meaning it was all up to him to make it to the Final Stage. ump stared strong getting through the first four obstacles and pulling off an insane technique on the Jumping Bars allowing him to run through the obstacle without stopping, but better yet he stuck the landing on the first ledge of the Hang Climb and was doing well until suddenly he made a simple mistake when he jumped up to the sixth and final ledge of the Hang Climb when he forgets to crouch and falls to his doom. For the first time since Spartan Sasuke 1, nobody was able to pass the 3rd Stage and advance to the Final Stage. Spartan Sasuke 4 Spartan Sasuke 6 1st Stage OBSTACLES RESULTS 2nd Stage OBSTACLES RESULTS 3rd Stage OBSTACLES RESULTS